Home Sweet Home
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Tapi anehnya…" Ludwig mendehem, Kiku melihat wajahnya jadi merah. "Jika aku datang kemari… aku merasa seperti berada dirumah. Karena… ada dirimu." Ludwig/Kiku.


**Title: **Home Sweet Home.

**Pair: **Ludwig/Kiku (Germany/Japan).

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance.

**Summary: **"Tapi anehnya…" Ludwig mendehem, Kiku melihat wajahnya jadi merah. "Jika aku datang kemari… aku merasa seperti berada dirumah. Karena… ada dirimu." Ludwig/Kiku.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Entah sejak kapan… Ludwig jadi menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah Kiku.

Biasanya Ludwig datang jika ada pertemuan penting mengenai rencana invasi mereka atau apalah, dan Feliciano akan dengan riang gembira mengekor dibelakang pria _German_ bertubuh jangkung itu.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Ludwig sering datang tanpa ada sebab, dan anehnya tidak bersama dengan Feliciano. Hal itu bukan suatu masalah bagi Kiku, karena dia senang sekali menerima tamu dikediamannya yang cukup besar dan asri.

Jam berkunjung Ludwig juga jadi bertambah panjang. Ia akan pulang jika sudah menjelang sore, tapi kadang Kiku menyuruhnya untuk makan malam ditempatnya apabila hari sudah terlalu larut.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia jadi terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ludwig dirumahnya.

Ludwig sebenarnya merupakan pemuda yang baik hati dan sensitif, sudah begitu dia maniak kebersihan pula. Pernah sekali waktu Ludwig datang ketika Kiku sedang berberes gudang, dia menyuruh pemuda jepang kecil itu untuk meninggalkannya dan membiarkan dia yang mengurus semua urusan rumahnya untuk hari itu.

Rumahnya menjadi sangat kinclong dan rapih hanya dalam hitungan beberapa jam saja. Kiku kagum.

setelah itu mereka menikmati secangkir teh dan beberapa manisan kecil. Duduk berdua di meja pemanas, dengan pintu geser yang terbuka, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah bersih seutuhnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Karena Ludwig sering datang kerumahnya, Kiku jadi berfikir untuk sekali-kali datang kerumah Ludwig. Namun Ludwig selalu melerainya, karena dia tak ingin Kiku bertemu dengan Gilbert yang takutnya main grepe atau main terkam… dan juga si Feliciano kadang ada dirumahnya cuman buat minta makan sama minta tolong buat diselamatkan. Huh.

Kiku menghormati alasan Ludwig. Dia pun menuruti apa nasehatnya.

Sebagai gantinya, tiap pagi ketika Ludwig bertandang ke rumah Kiku lagi, dia membawa sebasket penuh roti bagel dan selai. Kadang kala dia juga membawa sebuket bunga dandelion cantik untuk Kiku.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ludwig-san, hari ini mau masak apa?"

Kepala Kiku melongo keluar dari area dapur yang dekat dengan ruang tengah, tempat dimana Ludwig sedang duduk santai didalam meja pemanas sambil membaca Koran hari ini.

"Eh…" Ludwig mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran tersebut, sedikit membetulkan kacamata baca yang menurun saat menengok kearah Kiku. "Kurasa terserah padamu saja, kan kamu yang menjadi tuan rumah." Ucapnya dengan sopan.

Kiku tersenyum, "Tapi kamu adalah tamu ku, Ludwig-san. Jadi aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini, yaitu kentang dan _Wurst_." Sepuhan merah merekah di kedua pipinya.

Ludwig terperongo melihat Kiku tersipu, dia sendiri juga ikut tersipu…

"E-eh, ka-kamu tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, Kiku… aku jadi merasa…"

"Ah, kamu tidak perlu merasa sungkan, Ludwig-san. Kamu adalah temanku, dan kamu berada di rumahku sekarang. Sudah sewajarnya aku mentraktirmu."

Dengan itu, Kiku menghilang kedalam dapur lagi.

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Ludwig. Dengan wajah yang masih merah, dia kembali lanjut membaca korannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kiku dan Ludwig menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya tidur-tiduran diatas tatami hingga matahari berada diatas kepala… duduk santai di beranda rumah, atau berjalan mengelilingi taman ikan koi punya Kiku…

Hampir setiap hari seperti itu. Ludwig tak pernah absen untuk mendatanginya, dan Kiku selalu menunggu kedatangannya.

Hingga pada suatu hari… Ludwig tidak mengunjunginya.

Merasa khawatir, Kiku menghubungi Ludwig melalui telepon model lama yang ada didekat pintu masuk rumahnya. Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung terdengar, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha-Hallo?"

"Kiku…?"

Suara Ludwig ada diseberang sana. Kiku menghela nafas lega, mendengar kalau Ludwig sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"A-ah, Ludwig-san… apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Hari ini kamu tidak datang kerumah…"

"Iya… maaf, soalnya Gilbert tanpa sepengetahuanku mengundang teman-temannya, dan mereka berpesta-pora semalam suntuk…"

Kiku mendengar Ludwig menguap, apakah dia tidak tidur semalaman?

"Oh, begitu rupanya… aku…menganggumu ya?" Tanya Kiku, lirih.

"Ti-tidak kok! A-aku seharusnya memberitahumu kalau aku tidak bisa datang hari ini… maaf….sudah membuatmu khawatir! A-aku harus pergi sekarang! Sekali lagi, maaf!"

Plang. Ludwig menutup teleponnya.

Kiku terperongo sambil melihat ganggang telepon yang mengeluarkan suara sibuk. dalam hati dia merasa sedikit kesal kepada Gilbert dan teman-temannya. Mungkin kalau mereka tidak mengelar pesta, Ludwig pasti bisa datang berkunjung hari ini.

Pemuda Jepang itu menghela nafas berat, lalu menaruh ganggang telepon kembali kepada tempatnya.

Sepertinya malam ini harus dia habiskan sendirian saja…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.\**

Kiku sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya saat dia mendengar ada seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dia buru-buru menaruh piring terakhir diatas rak piring, membuka celemek putih yang ia kenakan, dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Dia menggeser pintu itu. Memperlihatkan sosok tinggi Ludwig. Kiku berdecak kaget sambil menutup mulutnya melihat keadaan Ludwig yang berantakan. Pakaiannya yang biasanya rapih jadi lecek. Rambutnya yang tersisir kebelakang dibiarkan berantakan, tapi anehnya dia jadi kelihatan lebih muda.

Wajah Kiku memerah seperti tomat. "Lu-Ludwig-san?" panggilnya dengan ragu.

"Maaf… aku datang di jam selarut ini, tapi…" Ludwig merunduk kebawah, bola mata berwarna biru seperti langit miliknya melekat kepada tanah.

Kiku mengelengkan kepala. Dia menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam.

Didalam sana, Ludwig duduk di pinggir lantai dekat dengan taman ikan koi punya Kiku. Kiku menghilang sebentar, dan datang kembali dengan sebuah cangkir teh ditangannya. Dia memberikan cangkir itu kepada Ludwig, yang diterima dengan senyuman kecil oleh sang pemuda.

"Jadi…" Kiku memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Ludwig. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan rumahmu?" dia berusaha untuk memulai perbincangan dengannya.

Ludwig ketawa miris, "Yang pasti sih hancur berantakan. Aku sampai tidak mengenali rumahku sendiri." dia lanjut menegak teh pemberian Kiku.

Kemudian mereka jatuh diam. Kiku tak tahu harus ngomong apalagi, sementara Ludwig sepertinya lebih fokus kepada bulan yang terlihat sempurna diatas sana.

"…Aku merasa kalau rumahku itu bukanlah rumahku lagi." Ucap Ludwig secara tiba-tiba.

Alis mata kiku tertekuk sebelah, "Apa maksudmu? Itukan rumahmu sendiri…?"

"Iya, aku tahu… tapi sekarang, tempat itu jadi hanya sekedar bangunan biasa yang dibangun menggunakan batu bata… kadang aku merasa muak berada didalamnya lama-lama. Apalagi kalau ada Gilbert dan Feliciano…" kata Ludwig. Dia menaruh cangkir teh yang kini sudah kosong di sampingnya.

Kiku melihat sinar mata Ludwig terpantul terkena cahaya bulan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, Kiku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Ludwig selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik, tapi sayang sekali orang-orang disekitarnya tidak mendukung usahanya tersebut…

"Tapi anehnya…" Ludwig mendehem, Kiku melihat wajahnya jadi merah. "Jika aku datang kemari… aku merasa seperti berada dirumah. Karena… ada dirimu." Setelah itu, Ludwig membuang pandangannya dari Kiku, merasa malu.

Sepuhan merah kembali merekah diwajah Kiku seperti bunga yang bermekaran. Dia mengerti apa maksudnya. Ludwig merasa nyaman berada ditempatnya, bersama dengannya…

Kiku menggeser dirinya lebih dekat kepada Ludwig, kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya secara perlahan diatas pundak Ludwig.

Ludwig berdecak kaget, terlebih lagi saat melihat wajah tenang Kiku yang berada didekatnya. Tapi dia tidak lantas menjadi panik maupun gagu. Dia tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh mungil Kiku.

Mulai sekarang, ketika dia datang kerumah Kiku… Ludwig akan mengatakan '_Aku pulang_'. Karena disanalah rumahnya berada. Bersama dengan Kiku…

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Vanilla Twilight" By: Owl City.)

**MATTGASM:**…. Lu-Lu-Ludwig/Kiku…! OAO; saya beneran bikin ini? Astagah… xDDD *_kena lemparan gayung dari tetangga_* nggak tahu kenapa, tapi menurut saya pair ini imut. xD _thanks for reading, live long and prosper!_


End file.
